


Rogue

by BooksandPumpkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandPumpkins/pseuds/BooksandPumpkins
Summary: The Gotham Rogues end up raising a child together.





	1. Jonathan

Jonathan didn't notice it at first. Babies crying in Gotham wasn't exactly abnormal. It was as if they knew what kind of city they were born into and were voicing their complaints. However it was 2 am in the morning in a snowy night, and it was coming from an empty alleyway. Sadly enough this wasn’t uncommon either, what was odd was there was no sound following the cry. There was no sound of a mother shushing her child nor was there the sound of a father coaxing the baby to quiet down. Jonathan’s first thought was a parent had gotten drunk to celebrate the holidays and passed out near the bar with the baby nearby. The more he pondered the idea the more implausible it became. 

For reasons unknown Jonathan found himself walking down the alleyway to find the source of the crying. He wasn't sure whether it was boredom or curiosity. Whatever the reason, it led him to a blue dumpster. Mystery solved, he can leave now. 

Yet he didn't. Lifting the lid, Jonathan found a newborn baby wrapped up tightly in a blanket which had been doing little to protect the child from the cold. “Left in the trash… That's Gotham for you…” Jonathan mumbled. With every word he could see his breath in the air. The child won't last long out here.

Jonathan closed the lid and began to walk away. He only gotten a few steps in before he stopped. With a drawn out sigh he turned back around. Begrudgingly, He threw the lid back open and lifted the child into his arms. “Just for the night so you don't freeze to death.” He told the baby. It’s dark eyes stared into his as it quieted down over the new source of attention. He held it tightly against his chest in an attempt to warm him up.

* * *

 

Jonathan didn't exactly have the warmest of hideouts but it was the only place he could go for the moment. He took out the one heater he had and turned it on. If he would close the door at least the bedroom would be warm enough for the baby. Now to figure out where to put the damned thing. He couldn’t exactly placed it in the mattress with him. He knew himself well enough to know he toss and turns when he sleeps. He might accidentally smother the poor thing. 

Pulling out a drawer from the dresser, Jonathan threw out all of the neatly folded shirts. It was the best option at the moment. He placed the baby inside before standing and nodding to himself. “That should do.” he said. In the morning he would drop the baby off on a doorstep somewhere. Perhaps a place that looks like they would have children. As the room warmed the baby up it soon fell asleep. 

Jonathan thought little of the current event feeling as if he had already solved the problem. His biggest concern at the moment was going to the cold kitchen when the bedroom was the only warm room in the apartment. He hurriedly walked and grabbed a off-brand box of cereal.  _ No milk. Damn _ . He was too hungry to care. He opened up the box and ate out of it using his hands with a cup of water to swallow it down. Tomorrow he would have to buy milk, and maybe more cereal. 

Adventuring back to the room he carried the box with him and laid on the bed. Flipping open a book he began to read and eat, his favorite way to waste away the day. He loved to get lost in a book but sometimes his mind would drift to his job. Would Oswald noticed he left a vial of fear toxin in his club? There was no way that would still be there by the time he made it back. He blamed Edward personally. If he hadn’t distracted him with his damn talk of nearly triumphing Batman Jonathan wouldn’t have forgotten it. What’s done is done, he supposed. Jonathan  managed to get twenty pages in before he grew tired and fell asleep forgetting about everything except the fact that he would need to get milk in the morning. 

Jonathan Crane woke up almost forgetting something. He applauded himself for remembering as he stepped out of bed. He needed milk. 

Groaning, he walked on over to the dresser and placed the book he fell asleep with on top of the rest. He would have to organize it later, or perhaps get a book shelf. He reached inside the dresser for a new shirt but grabbed at air inside. He tiredly looked at it and noticed a drawer was missing. “What the fuck?” he mumbled. That’s when he heard a gurgle and nearly jumped at the sight of a baby on the ground. As relieved as he was to find his missing drawer it was a dull emotion compared to the surprise he felt by his new roommate. 

Jonathan traced back the events that happened last night.  _ He went to Oswald’s club with Edward. He placed a vial of fear toxin on the table as Edward was talking his ear off. He remembered leaving it. Out of milk. No no there was something before that. _ The baby began to cry.  _ Oh yes,  _ Jonathan thought,  _ someone left this thing in a dumpster. _

For the briefest of moments, Jonathan wondered if he should just put the baby back where he found it. Then he thought better of it. “Well. I suppose the milk has to wait. Let’s go find you a new home.”

* * *

 

The two of them were dressed warmly for the walk. Jonathan had bought a tiny jacket and a new diaper for the little guy. The jacket made him look like a tiny adult and it was almost adorable, almost. 

The first house he considered was small but had a kid’s bike in the front. There was a flowey curtain in the window and the smell of someone cooking breakfast. Jonathan inspected the place some more and considered what kind of life the baby would led here. “It has to be better than a life in a dumpster.” but that was when he heard a mother screaming at her son from within. 

“Ronny! I told you hundred times not to run in the kitchen!” The biting tone was followed by the sound of a smack and crying.

“Hmm… Maybe not.” Jonathan said, taking the baby and walking away. If only there was a way to take Ronny and drop him off in another doorstep as well. For now though, this child was his main concern.

The second place considered was a second floor apartment room as Jonathan could see some toys lined up in the window. He walked up the stairs and found himself outside the door of the apartment. Cautious because of the first house, he listened in through the door and heard nothing. It was still morning, they were probably still sleeping. He was just about to leave the baby when the sound of walking could be heard in the stairway. He stepped away from the door, pulled out his phone and pretended to make a phone call. The man was drunk, that was easy to tell. He was using the wall to support himself as he clumsily tried to open the door with his keys, the same door Jonathan was just about to leave the baby at. After about a minute he succeeded and went inside slamming the door quite roughly. 

“I’d imagine you wouldn’t want a drunk father who stays out all night.” Jonathan asked the baby. The baby stared up at him with a smile on his face. Jonathan gave a small smile back. “No, I didn’t think so.” 

The third place had five kids too many, the fourth place was pretty close until Jonathan saw the bruises on the kid’s face, the fifth place had a woman Jonathan recognized from college and she is no way suited to raise a child with her gambling problem, the sixth place didn’t have any books and that is no way for a child to live, the seventh place had ugly curtains, the eighth place was fine but the baby was getting hungry and Jonathan couldn’t be sure if the new parents would fed him or not right away.  

That’s how Jonathan ended up back at his apartment with some baby food, some baby clothes, milk, and the baby he promised himself he would leave somewhere. He fed the child first, changed his diaper, and placed him in the drawer to sleep. 

“I’ll keep you until I find suitable parents for you, how about that?” he told the sleeping baby. The task shouldn't be that difficult. Surely there was good parents somewhere out there in Gotham. They're just in a bad neighborhood is all. 

* * *

 

Two weeks in and Jonathan still hadn’t found parents deemed worthy enough for the child he was caring for. He even travelled to different neighborhoods, the best neighborhoods in fact. He nearly left the child at the Vales, Ryders, Waynes, and the Fox family. Every time unfortunately, there was just something Jonathan couldn’t get over. He figured Vicki Vale wouldn’t keep the baby. There is something weird about that Jack guy. Bruce is an idiot and the Fox family is always busy. However, at the moment any doorstep sounded good because Jonathan was trying to read and the baby. wouldn’t. stop. crying.  

“You are clean and fed what more do you want?”Jonathan asked the boy in a irritated fashion. However as he spoke, the baby quieted down and stared at him. It made Jonathan raise a eyebrow.  _ Maybe the baby just wanted to hear someone’s voice? _ “Hmm… How about I try reading to you child?” He asked. The baby continued to stare at him. 

“Well alright….Accursed creator. Why did you form a monster so hideous that even you turned from me in disgust?” Jonathan couldn’t help but smile as he read. Not that he understood the concept but it looked like the child  loved books just as much as he did.  “God, in pity, made man beautiful and alluring, after his own image; but my form is a filthy type of yours, more horrid even from the very resemblance-” after reading several pages the baby finally fell asleep. Jonathan stopped reading. He walked to the baby and patted his tiny head. “Goodnight.” he said. 

The next day, Jonathan had bought a baby’s crib and some toys. Perhaps too many toys. He couldn’t decide which one the child would like the most. When he returned home he set up the crib and placed one soft purple rabbit with the baby. The baby grabbed at it’s ears and pulled. “I didn't have a lot of toys when I was growing up. I don't believe I even had a rattle. If I did she must have thrown it out.” Jonathan said. However, the baby’s attention was now on the stuffed animal as he continued to try to yank it’s ear off. He laughed. 

“Is that a smile?” Jonathan asked. 

It was the moment he knew he was going to keep the child. 


	2. Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distressed Jonathan is not fond of an unannounced visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short chapter and I'm not proud of it but here it is. Thank you for the comments and kudos!

Jonathan Crane knew very well he couldn't keep this up. He stayed a few weeks in the apartment using the money he had stashed away originally for books. No, money wasn't the problem. The problem laid within him. He needed to go back to his life. At this point though, he wouldn't even play with the thought of giving up the baby. He was deeply conflicted.

So Jonathan hired a babysitter. He picked one that looked like the perfect balance of responsible and in desperate need of money, so much so she wouldn't inform the police about him. Her name was Cathy or something close to it at least. She looked to be 17 or 18, poor, and was clearly pregnant with her own baby. Definitely desperate for money.

He would become Scarecrow every other night and then return back in a good mood and play with his son. The baby was frequently smiling now and would often laugh. Jonathan didn't exactly imagine this for his future but he would kill someone if they tried to take it from him now. Everything was going perfectly.

* * *

 

Jonathan returned home already having changed outfits on the way. No reason to startle the babysitter. Cathy stood from the couch after being caught reading one of his books. “Hemaybe needing moremilk tomorrow.” She informed him with her words rushing together.

“We’ll go get more as soon as I wake up in the morning. Thank you.” Jonathan handed her the pay for the night which she accepted with a shy smile before leaving out the door quickly. He has been doing his best not to intimidate the girl but she was rather skittish. He went to go check on the child who he found playing with a rattle.

“Do you want me to read to you some more?” Jonathan asked as he placed a stuffed bunny in the crib. The child grabbed at the toy with his eyes focused fully on it. “I think we finished Frankenstein the other night. Let's see what else we have.”

Jonathan scanned through some Edgar Allen Poe stories in a collector’s book while the baby made some noises at the stuffed bunny. “I've read these all before.” Jonathan said, unamused by the lack of reading material. “I'll have to get more later.”

Jonathan heard the doorbell.

It couldn't have been Cathy showing back up, even if she did leave something. She was an anxious girl who only showed when he called. His stomach dropped.

Jonathan stayed utterly still and utterly quiet. He heard the doorbell again.

“Crane! Open the door!” Harvey’s unmistakable angry voice yelled out. The baby began to cry.

“Shit.” Jonathan muttered.

Jonathan grabbed a knife from the table and held it behind his back before approaching the door and slowly unlocking it. When he opened it Harvey’s face was already looking at him strangely. “I don't remember giving you my address.” Jonathan said.

“Nygma gave it to me, is that a baby?” Harvey asked as the baby continued to cry.

“Test subject.” Jonathan replied dryly.

“Right.”

Harvey’s eyes went to the toys on the floor. Jonathan looked at them as well before looking back up. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Harvey stared at him silently for a bit as if he was studying Jonathan’s face. Finally he spoke, which was beneficial for him because Jonathan was seconds away from using the knife. “Tetch and Nygma has been asking for you. Told them I could swing by and get you on my way through your street. Turns out, you're busy.” Harvey went back to looking at the toys.

“Lots of criminals have families.”

“Not you though.” Harvey said in his growl-like voice that made everything sound like a threat. Jonathan didn't like the voice before and he definitely didn't now. “What's the brat about?”

“None of your damned business.” Jonathan was losing his patience.

“Can't help but to be curious Crane. Who is the unlucky mother?” Harvey asked but he didn't stop there. “Wait, you're not giving up a life of crime are you? You're a useful partner at times. I'm sure everyone would be… Disappointed.”

“ _He’s going to tell everyone. He’s going to tell Joker. They're going to hurt the boy. Kill Harve-_ ” Jonathan chased those thoughts away

“Perhaps you should go.”

“They'll be wanting to know why you're not coming. Should I tell him you're taking a maternity leave?”

“Oh you have jokes do you?” Jonathan asked. “I think maybe you should leave that to the clowns.”

Harvey took a step forward and got in Jonathan’s face. “And I think you should leave the baby with someone that's not in our line of business. But then again, I couldn't care less what happens to your infant.” He took a step back. “I'll be seeing you Crane.”

Jonathan gripped that knife harder as Harvey turned around and walked away. He decided against it and closed the door.

The baby was still crying as Jonathan went to the bedroom. He placed the knife on the dresser as he went to check on the child.

“Shhh shhh it's fine.” He lifted the baby out and cradled him. Jonathan began using a ridiculous voice that he has seen Harley use while talking to her hyenas. “He's gone. Nobody’s going to take you from me. I'll break the minds of anyone who tries. Yes I will. Yes I will.” The baby laughed at the funny way he said the words. Jonathan’s voice darkened at the end sounding more like Scarecrow's than before. “ _Yes I will.”_

 

 


	3. Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey Dent reluctantly watches over the baby while Jonathan is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter but here you go anyway

Harvey didn't think much of it. There was much more important things going on in his own life to think of rather than Jonathan’s new brat. At the moment the more important things was the shots of whiskey that he kept downing at a shady bar near Crime Alley.

There wasn't much for entertainment there so he couldn't help but to eavesdrop on a nearby conversation when two talkative men came bursting into the building. The loud individuals seemed excited about something. Despite how annoying they were, Harvey picked up parts of the conversations occasionally.

“It's always scary to see him in action.” One of the man said with an exaggerated smile. Harvey didn't like it as it reminded him of a certain clown.

Harvey sighed and looked up at the broken TV on the wall that he wished dearly worked.

“I’m definitely going to have my guard up for he rest of the night.” The other guy said loudly enough to be heard throughout every corner of the bar.

“Do you think he’s naturally that strong or are those gloves like… Super powered gloves?”

“I don't know - those kicks seemed pretty painful too.”

Harvey didn't particularly like loud people. It might have been the reason he stayed away from the louder criminals. Harley, Joker, Nygma and some of the other colorful rogues. They were just too damned talkative. Give him a Oswald and Victor any day. At least when they talked it was about business.

“However that guy really put up a fight against him. Not much those scrawny arms could do though once he ran out of fear toxin.”

Harvey’s eyes lifted up from the table to contemplate what he just heard. He turned to look at the thin man covered in tattoos.

“What was that?” Harvey asked.

The two men quieted down and looked at each other. Their sudden realization that Two Face was there seemed to have made them nervous.

“Scarecrow.” The tattooed one answered. “I just saw Batman dragging him down the street like a ragdoll.”

“Did he have anyone else with him? A kid?” Harvey rushed the sentence out.

“Robin?”

“No not Robin. Like a baby?”

“No. No I didn't see any.” The man said. After a few seconds he resumed his conversation with his friend but they spoke much more quietly this time.

Harvey shook his head and lifted his glass. “Tough luck Jon.” He took a drink in a vain hope that it would wash away the news he just heard. He exhaled through his nose.

“Alright let's see.” Harvey finally muttered to himself. He pulled out the coin from his jacket and looked down at it before flipping it into the air.

It landed on his right palm.

“Aw shit.”

* * *

Harvey pushed open the apartment door perhaps too forcefully then he should have let it be. Behind it was a teenage girl cradling the baby in one arm and holding a book in the other hand. However she dropped the book to protect the baby better at Harvey’s sudden arrival. (He was relieved it wasn't the other way around.)

“Get out.”

“Wha-” the girl looked frightened.

“Get out.” Harvey repeated. He was still annoyed with himself for even flipping the coin. This wasn't any of his business, but he flipped for it and this is where it led him. Too late to back out now.

The girl stood with the baby and began to hurriedly head for the door.

“Leave the baby.”

The girl did not and instead just looked at Harvey with big terrified eyes. She held the baby close to her chest as if she could actually protect it from him.

Harvey sighed and forced his voice to be less harsh as he explained. “I'm friends with Jon.” He said. “I'm not going to hurt the damned thing.”

There was a few seconds of uncertainty as she seemed conflicted between running off with the baby or trusting his word. She must have believed him as she nodded and handed the baby to Harvey. Just as soon as she did she took off out the door.

Now… Harvey had a baby he has no idea what the hell to do with. He placed it back in the crib.

“Stop crying.”

Despite his words the baby disobeyed him and continued to bawl loudly.

“Look, here is a ugly bunny. Take it.” Harvey threw the bunny in the crib.

Noticing the bunny, the baby quieted down and looked at it.

“The hell am I supposed to do with you?” Harvey asked him. He watched as the baby grabbed at the bunny with a smile slowly appearing.

Harvey ignored the positive feelings this brought and warned the child. “If Jonathan dies in Arkham I will leave your ass at a foster home.”

* * *

A few miserable days passed as Harvey moved the baby from Jonathan's cheap apartment to his own cheap apartment. He had to order food because he didn't really want to call that girl he scared back just so he could go out. It was just a waiting game now as he hoped Jonathan would escape soon.

There was only three channels on the small TV that Harvey owned. He hated just sitting still. As the current channel was on commercials the infant began to make happy sounding noises as he moved his toys around. That's when the baby looked up and gave him a smile. That was something that hasn't happened to Harvey for a long time.

“You're a charming little shit, aren't you?” Harvey said. As the show came back on with Jack Ryder interviewing some crying person, Harvey waved his hand towards the screen. “Much more charming than this jackass.”

Harvey looked back at the baby whose eyes was in the gun that was on the table. It was out of his reach but the shiny metal must have caught his attention.

“No you definitely don't want that.” Harvey said.

However the baby continued to gawk at the gun and made a vain attempt to crawl towards it.

“Stop, you don't even know to aim yet.” Harvey grabbed the baby and gave him a stuffed animal instead.

“Focus on you're bunny.”

The bunny, being this tiny human’s favorite thing in the whole world, manage to capture it’s attention. “You like shiny things huh? Is Selina your mother?”

The words Breaking News appeared on the screen as they reported a news story of Joker using hostages to draw out Batman and the unfortunate demise of the unlucky few.

Harvey looked towards the baby with a frown. “Sorry you were born in Gotham, kid.”

* * *

Harvey paced around with the phone in his ear. This has been the second time Oswald called. It's not that he didn't want to say yes to his “business” proposal. He had the weapons and the men. He just didn't know who he could actually trust with the baby. Definitely not the girl who had been here before as she had handed the boy to a stranger. Sure, that stranger was himself. It didn't mean he liked the decision though. He was bored out of his mind and had no idea how stay at home parents did it. He did however come to understand why Jonathan began to go out as Scarecrow again.

“Maybe in a few weeks. Still sick.” Harvey said. He held up his finger to his mouth to tell the baby to keep quiet. The baby responded just by staring up at him.

Oswald continued to argue. “I said I'm sick I can't help you if I'm vomiting everywhere can I Oswald?” Harvey hung up the call and went to the baby who was eating some dry cereal from a bowl.

Grabbing a seat from the table, Harvey dramatically sat with a thump and exhaled.

“It's been a nice vacation at least. Jonathan is definitely paying for it though.”

That's when the bowl of cereal was dropped on the floor. Laughter followed as the baby watched Harvey’s upset expression.

“Oh so you're going to be a little asshole? Okay.”

“Here is your pacify thing to keep you busy then.” Harvey gave him the pacifier. He then stood to get a dustpan and a brush when he heard the pacifier drop on the floor behind him.

“You're a real tiny bastard.”

* * *

 

“Is Jonathan out yet?” Harvey asked that question for what felt like the fiftieth time to Nygma assuming if anyone - he'd be the one to know.

Edward sounded irritated over the phone. “I answered this riddle already, Harvey. What I can't figure out is why you keep asking.” Then there was a click.

Harvey looked over at the baby. “Your dad forget how to escape or something?”

Jack Ryder was on TV again. Harvey was beginning to hate this man more than anyone in Gotham after having to be forced to see his face for weeks.

“You bet your ass if it was Halloween he would be out within two hours.”

The baby cooed as he shook a rattle making a brief noise from the thing. “Might as well start calling me mama since your criminal father is apparently going to stay locked up forever.” Harvey told the kid but was thusly ignored.

The phone began to ring. Wondering if Edward got word of Jonathan’s escape - Harvey answered the phone in a matter of seconds.

However it was Selina’s voice that came through the speaker .“Heads up. Joker is coming over. He wants to ask you for something” Followed by a click.

“No.” Harvey said, his voice was the most frightened sounding it has been in a long time.

He turned to look at the baby. The baby’s big eyes stared at him for a moment before turning back to stare at his surroundings. However he still held his ugly bunny close to him.

“No.” Harvey repeated, except this time it was him reaching a decision rather than a statement of horror.

* * *

  
Harvey jumped at the sound of a female screeching. He could feel his heart start racing as he turned his head to see Harley Quinn running towards him with Selina slowly tailing behind her. Mid-run Harley stopped when she reached him and looked over the baby carriage with both her hands to her cheeks beaming brightly.

“Oh Jesus.” Harvey groaned at unwanted arrival.

“Who is this?!” Harley screamed as she stared at the infant.

“Are you following me?” Harvey asked Selina.

“No. Pick a shady street and you're going to find shady people. You're just terrible at hiding.” Selina responded. “Joker is looking for you.”

“I'm aware.” He bit out.

Harley was kneeling down on the ground by the baby carriage. She had him laughing at this point as she continued on associating with him instead of Harvey or Selina.

Selina joined her as she knelt down to examine the baby.

“Who is this?” Selina asked, her eyes flickering to the baby Jon.

“He’s not mine.” It was then that Harvey thought ‘Maybe that’s not what I should have said’ as he saw Harley’s eyes get wide as if she was just given a puppy, or a baby for this matter. Selina however, looked horrified jumping to the conclusion that the baby was kidnapped.

“He's Jonathan’s.” Harvey corrected quickly. The boy reached to tug at Harley’s hair staring up at it as if it held all of the secrets of the universe. Harley beamed at the action and began to mumble baby talk at him.

“What does that mean?”

“I haven't a clue.”

“Does he have a name?” Harley asked, finally saying something to them instead of the boy.

Harvey has had the boy for a week and three days now and had pretty much settled on calling him boy. He assumed Jonathan had already named the child and just didn’t feel the need to mention it to him when Harvey warned Jon against having a kid. The boy probably has some long and complicated name if he had to guess by Jonathan’s style.

“I don't know that either.”

Harley reached for the baby to pick up.

“Don't.” Harvey said instantly.

Harley stopped but Selina looked back up at him with a knowing smile.

“Can I name him?” Harley asked, her head turning to face Harvey finally with her eyes looking half crazed.

“Go ahead I don't care.” Let Harley and Jonathan argue about this, Harvey thought. It had to be better than what I’ve had been calling him this entire time.

“You don't care huh?” Selina asked, remembering his reaction from just seconds ago.

“Rogue.”

“Harley that's a girl’s name.” Selina said.

“It doesn't have to be.”

Selina sighed and turned to look at Harvey for his response.

“What do you think?”

“Like I said, I don't care.”

“Yay! Rogue it is!” Harley cheered. “I love Rogue.”

“Well it's going straight back to Jon once he gets out. I'm making sure I'm getting money out of this babysitting job. I've been out of work for a month.” Harvey thought he sounded convincing enough however Selina still looked at him with a look that showed she believed otherwise.

“Why the hell are you on baby duty anyway?” Selina asked.

“For the money.”

“Why did Jon trust you?” Selina asked. Weirdly enough, Harvey wasn't even offended.

“He didn't.”

“You took it upon yourself to protect the baby then? How sweet.”

Harvey wasn't a fool, he knew it was clear he has grown attached to the boy. It wasn't the brightest move on his part considering his line of work. Attachments was dangerous as people like the Joker can use them against you. Harvey didn't want Joker anywhere near the boy.

He might not be able to fool Selina, but as long as Harley Quinn believed him maybe word wouldn't get back to the other clown.

“I did it for the money.” Harvey insisted.

“Stay at my place.” Those were not the words Harvey was expecting from the cat.

“No.” Harvey said, unsure how to respond to such a thing.

“Joker never comes to my place.”

Harvey’s frown deepened. He didn't understand why Selina was trying to be helpful. Studying her face he saw that she was sincere in her offer. That bothered him worse. The last person who was helpful to him was Bruce Wayne who he didn't like thinking about.

“You're broke I'm guessing.” Selina continued. “I'm not going to charge you.”

“How sweet.” Harvey said.

Selina made a noise of disgust. “Don't make me take it back.”

Harley Quinn continued to talk loudly to the baby and now had one of the toys in hand. Harvey gestured towards her.

“The problem is you're saying all of this in front of Harley.”

“She's with Pam now.” Selina said.

“I'm with Pam now.” Harley repeated without looking at them.

Harvey wasn't convinced. Yet he knew it was better than his other options that involved staying at one of Jonathan's hideouts or approaching Riddler for help. “Mmm… Fine.” He agreed reluctantly.

“Can I also -” Harley began.

“No.” Selina said quickly, much to Harvey’s relief.


End file.
